Demon House
by AriesTanotage
Summary: Two friend living out in the country have a few unexpected house guests fall into their laps. Literally. Also some old friends run in every now and then. Oh the MAYHEM they will cause. P.S. The guys from Metalocolyps will be in it too and the Nightcrawler from when the X-Men come in is the adult one from the movie. On Pause.


**Me and the same friend writing Fire and Ice started this one for funsies. Also this sticks more to our real personalities. We would seriously act like this. Don't Own Inuyasha, Metalocalyps or X-Men. A.T.**

* * *

"NO! Cheater!"

Brandi, with her short layered ebony hair, black eyes and caramel colored figure pounded on the buttons of the game

controller

" Hey! It's not my fault i'm better than you at this game."

Armando, with dark skin, shaved head and brown eyes laughed while his game character Inuyasha beat on

Sesshomaru.

"Why. Can't. I. Whip. YOU!?"

Brandi through the controller hitting the t.v. by accident at the same time as a streak of lightning flashed from the

storm. Armando looked over at her in disbelief when the power went out.

" No fair! I was kicking your ass!"

Suddenly the t.v. screen lit up grabbing their attention.

"Isn't the power still..."

People began pouring out of the screen one by one right on top of each other at the two young adults' feet. Armando,

of course, had to have an adventure time moment.

"Oh. My. Glob!"

"Oh my what?"

Brandi shook her head at him and took a closer look at the pile.

" Hey wait. Aren't these guys from the anime?"

Armando cautiously leaned closer and grabbed onto the ears of Inuyasha. Brandi just had a blank look on her face

while Inuyasha shot up from the ground, sending Armando falling back into Brandi.

" Don't touch my ears!"

"Oh my glob!"

Brandi's eye twitched.

" Would you stop saying that?!"

" I am sorry, but right now I am just shocked!"

Brandi mumbled under her breathe while looking over the other anime characters, looking them over.

"Brandi, have we died and gone to heaven?"

"No. Otherwise there wouldn't be an obnoxious half-breed in my face."

Inuyasha had bent down into her personal space looking at the spiked piercing in her lower lip.

"Get the fuck out of my face man-bitch."

Koga stood and began laughing.

"I like this girl."

Armando gave Koga the stink eye. Koga looked from him to Brandi.

"What's his problem?"

Armando clenched his fists.

"I don't like you."

"What did I ever do to you kid?"

Brandi stood in front of Koga.

"Ignore him Koga. He's on his manstral cycle."

Brandi threw a look at Armando and kicked his leg, causing him to fall over while holding his knee and yell out 'Why

Me?!' He glared up at her as he sat up.

"Abuser."

"You like it."

"Only when it feels good. This is painful."

The group of anime characters looked at the two as though they were psychotic. Shippo crawled out from under the pile

of people.

"What's wrong with those two?"

Brandi turned to him and tackled the little creature. She snuggled him close.

"SO CUTE!"

Shippo started turning blue.

" Too tight! Can't... breathe!"

"Brandi, I think your giant boobs are suffocating him."

At that point everyone was standing and giving the two a look over while the two friends got a good look at the whole

group. When Brandi saw Sesshomaru, all self control broke.

"Drool... That is all."

She dropped Shippo and began circling the bigger demon, looking him over as though he were a piece of prime cut

meat. She looked back at Armando from beside the demon.

"I approve. We are so keeping them. At least the full bloods."

Shippo just twitched from his landing spot on the floor.

"You're just saying that because Sesshomaru and Koga are in the room."

Brandi gave Armando a blank look.

"Well yeah. Your point?"

Armando glanced at Koga.

"Just keep him away from me."

Brandi hugged Koga's arm close along with grabbing Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Done deal."

* * *

***Dining room***

"Ok people house rules. Don't wonder past the fence surrounding the property, though preferably stay close to the

house. Don't touch our stuff unless we say you can. Don't break anything. Also, and this is really the most important,

touch my ramen or pocky and I will make damn sure you never reproduce. Got it?"

Miroku looked at Armando.

"Is she serious?"

"Deadly..."

Shippo clung to Sango.

"She's even scarier that Kagome."

Brandi turned to walk outside.

"Now if you would all excuse me, I have a spell to do."

They all watched her leave, then they all turned to Armando.

" She's a sorceress "

"Witch, leaderist, necromancer, alchemist... She does a bit of a lot."

"What about you?"

Brandi stuck her head in.

"Werewolf."

"I am not!"

Brandi chuckled and left again while Koga turned to him.

"Then what are you?"

"Here. I'll show you."

Armando snapped his fingers and the tip of Koga's tail caught fire, causing him to run around frantically while Armando

and Inuyasha busted out laughing. Hearing the noise , Brandi yelled from outside.

"No hurting the sexy wolf demon!"

Kagome looked confused.

"Did she just call him sexy?"

Armando calmed down a bit.

"Yeah she did, but this is way too funny."

Inuyasha threw an arm over his shoulder.

"I like this kid."

Sesshomaru glanced at him.

"You would."

"What did you say?!"

Brandi came back inside, brushing dirt off her hands.

"Damn it Armando! Put that fucking fire out!"

He snapped his fingers and the flame snuffed out.

"Kill joy."

"Suck it up."

Armando stuck his tongue out at her. She picked a butcher knife and pointed it at his face.

"Stuff it or lose it."

He sucked his tongue back in so fast he nearly choked. She grabbed some scissors out of the drawer and told Koga to

sit.

"What are you gonna do with those?"

He was pushed into the chair by her and turned sideways so she could see better.

"Fixing your tail now hold still."

She carefully removed all the chard fur with the scissors then carefully cut it so no one could tell anything had happened

with a knife shaped razor blade she keeps tucked under her tongue Miroku looked at her strangely.

"Does anyone else find her strange?"

Armando looked at him.

"She may be strange but she's a good friend... when she isn't threatening one with a machete."

"Butcher knife. My machete is under my pillow."

Brandi straightened herself beside Koga.

"What ever."

Shippo looked at Armando.

"But you never told us what you are. Can she do fox magic too?"

"I can, sort of. But we aren't foxes so it's not the same. Although foxes are one of her top favorite animals."

Brandi snapped her fingers and the candles on the table lit.

"And to be honest,"

Brandi cocked her hip,

"We don't know what he is."

Armando stared off into nothingness.

"I'm an unknown..."

Koga looked at him like he was had lost his mind.

"You're an odd one."

"Don't make me burn your tail again."

Brandi stood in front of Koga with narrowed eyes.

"Down boy! Try it again and I will feed you to Joker!"

Rin, who up to this point had been silent, tugged on Brandi's blood red jacket sleeve.

"Who's Joker?"

Brandi picked her up and sat her against her hip.

"My hyena. Wanna meet him?"

"Really?"

Sesshomaru gave them both a look. Brandi had to pull a Harley Quinn.

"Don't worry Mista' S. I'll take good care of hur. You can even come along if ya' want."

Armando gave her a look.

"Really Harley? Really? You had to say it like that?"

Brandi put Rin down and turned on him with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. I did. You gots a problem with that? Arny?"

"Don't... Call me that!"

Brandi harrumphed and picked up Rin to take her out back, grabbing Koga's hand and dragging him along with

Sesshomaru following behind. Armando looked dejected.

"Aww. Now who am I supposed to mess with?"

Brandi stuck her head back in.

"Go mess with your member."

Then she was gone. Armando was left bewildered in the dust after Brandi's mental abuse.

* * *

***With Brandi***

"Joker puddin'! Come to Mamma!"


End file.
